A Burning Desire
by Empty Scribbles
Summary: Prompt fill, Blair and Dan in Rome.


_This is not my best piece of writing. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I didn't have time to double check this, as I've written it on the fly. _

* * *

><p>Her eyes flutter open, in a drunken haze. Blair doesn't like drinking heavily, but last night was a cause for celebration. She won Chuck over and he reminded her how great they can be as they rolled around the bed, exhausting off the sexual tension built up over the past year.<p>

"You're so beautiful"

She smiles and turns her head to see a bare chested Dan Humphrey, head propped up with his hand as he lay on his side. Her mouth suddenly parts open in surprise and she can feel her heart growing heavy.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asks softly.

"Watching you sleep" He chuckles.

"I thought you would hate me" She whispers.

"I want to hate you, but it's so hard" He smiles easily. "But don't worry, I won't be here too long"

"No, why?" She frowns.

"I have to go" He answers as his beautiful light skin begins to fade right before her eyes.

She reaches out to touch him, only to see her hand go through.

A deep gasp escapes her lips as she awakes from her deep sleep. Her head is pounding, and her sight is still blurry. She recognizes the orange dress on the floor and realizes she's still in Monaco. When she glances over to the other side of the bed, she sees Chuck sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>She slips on her dress in the bathroom when her phone buzzes. It's a voicemail from Serena. A relieved sigh escapes her lips. She had been worried that their friendship was over after all the mean things she said, partly because of how true they were.<p>

"B" She hears Serena cry. Her brows furrow in concern.

"_I really fucked up this time. I didn't mean-but I did. I slept with Dan after our fight and I'm so sorry. He hates me B. I don't know how to fix any of this. Please don't hate me. I'm going to Rome to win him back and I know you'll probably hate me for it, but I love him B…I just-I can't not go see him. I'm sorry"_

* * *

><p>Her mother is already very upset with her for bailing. They had plans to work together for the Fall line, but much to her mother's disappointment, she chased after a boy. As she waits for the flight to board, she sends her mother a text about how she may be gone longer than originally expected. She cringes after she reads the final line and presses send. Eleanor is going to murder her.<p>

From what she's been able to gather, Dan's in Rome with Georgina and working on a novel that will show the behind the curtains drama that is the Upper East Side. So when she does arrive in Dan's villa, she is surprised to learn Georgina isn't there. Rather, it's him, standing in front of the doorway, snow white shirt barley buttoned and untucked. His dark curls are still thick and heavy, making his face look appearing smaller than usual. The look is starting to work for him she must admit.

"What are you doing here Waldorf?" He asks, in his thick, deep voice. It's even-keeled and lips are pressed together. It's the first time she hasn't felt very welcomed by him.

She swallows hard, as her nails begin to dig in her palms with her grip tightening around her purse. She was expecting him to be more convivial, maybe even glad.

"I made a promise, and I'd like to keep my word' She answers and stares up at his hair. "It seems you need some assistance. Maybe we can start with that hair"

He sighs tiredly. "What did Chuck do this time?"

She narrows her eyes at him, feeling her jaw clench tightly. "He didn't do anything wrong, I'm here on my own merit"

He folds his arms across his chest. "I don't know what you're up to, but I think I was pretty clear with my ultimatum"

"But-"

"No buts Blair. You made your decision, and even though I don't agree with it, I respect it" He interrupts her, staying calm and collected, unlike her. She feels like she's losing it. "Now I have to leave for my workshop, so if you would kindly show yourself out by the time I'm back, I would appreciate it"

It's hard for her to snap at him when he isn't being rude. His maturity is years beyond hers or their little contrived social group.

"Fine" She agrees, letting out an arrogant huff. "Would you be able steer me towards Serena"

His face falls at her name. She was here prior, that is one thing she's sure of. They may have been sleeping together for all she knows and it boils her blood thinking about her friend stealing him away.

"She came by the other day, but I don't know where she is staying" He tells her.

"What did she want?"

He picks up the leather messenger bag and hooks the strap around his neck.

"I have to go Blair"

"You know, you were no angel either Dan" She looks over her shoulder to see him abruptly stop by the doorway, completely frozen. "Serena told me"

He turns around to face her, eyes wide and sad. "I'm really sorry that happened, but I think it's fair to say we're square"

She thought he'd be happy to see her, but she's quickly figuring she is more of a burden.

* * *

><p>She spends a couple of days in Rome after, waiting for him to call, but it never happens. However, Her mother calls and demands she come back to Paris.<p>

When the summer ends, she heads back to New York to find it the same as she left it. Serena is back, living life as though nothing has changed. They reconcile rather quickly, like always. She reassures her best friend her actions didn't matter because at the end of the day, she is marrying Chuck.

No one ever finds out she went to see Dan, partly because he never comes home. With all the rumors swirling about his new book, the anticipation for a new scandalous book becomes a major a letdown. The book turns out to be a dark POV of a high school girl's day in the Upper East Side. The girl reminds her of a broken and lost Serena. She wonders if it's his way expressing he doesn't need a muse to be a successful, because the story is dam good.


End file.
